The Curse of the Dämon People (Lickerwick)
The Curse of the Dämon People is the 2nd comic of the 1st volume of Lickerwick and the 2nd comic overall. It released on January 16, 2019. Synopsis Everyone gets robbed. Lickerwick finds out why. Full Plot A few days later, Lickerwick and Sparks are cleaning the Toy Zone while Blizzy does paperwork. Sparks tries to escape work but Blizzy catches him. They all wait for the new toy shipments to arrive. However, the shipping service informs them that the packages have been mysterious stolen from their delivery truck. Blizzy informs the two that it is Christmas season and she does not want to miss the perfect opportunity for large amounts of consumers. The trio head out to find ways to obtain products but it is revealed that every store in Dank Meme City have been robbed of their products. Lickerwick recalls when the demon stole all of their products a few days earlier and the trio come to the conclusion that the demon is the entity responsible for stealing all of the products in Dank Meme City. Sparks creates a device that can project holograms and programs it to project a poorly and amusing hologram of the coal demon. Sparks and Lickerwick approach citizens in the town to see if they can identify the coal being but none of the residents recognize it. Lickerwick and Sparks lose hope in order to find any information of the coal entity but Blizzy tells them that there is one person they can find information about the demon from. The trio go to visit Blizzy's ex-boyfriend, Schroeder, a creepy and weird paranormal investigator. Schroeder tells them to go away until Sparks brings out his hologram device. Schroeder informs them that the creature is apart of a demon species called Dämons that reside in another universe. The trio ask Schroeder to tell them how to enter the Dämon realm but he refuses. It is revealed that Blizzy has been abusive and manipulative towards Schroeder when they were together and wants to forget about her completely. Blizzy refuses to apologize but begs him to help them in order to save their business but he kicks them out of his house. Lickerwick gives Blizzy advice and tells her to reconsider apologizing. Blizzy reluctantly ask forgiveness and Schroeder accepts it for the time being. Schroeder tells the trio that they can travel to the Dämon realm by performing an ancient ritual. The four perform the ritual and a portal to the Dämon realm opens on one of the walls of Schroeder's house. The trio ask if Schroeder would like to come with them but he declines as he has paranormal occurrences in Dank Meme City to study for. He wishes the trio good luck and the three enter the portal taking them to a dark and cloudy dull realm. In order to blend in with the realm's Dämon inhabitants, the trio rub themselves with coal dust and pretend to be Dämons. They explore and infiltrate the Dämon realm in order to find their store's lost products. However, they are eventually found out by the Dämon residents due to Sparks and the Dämos that stole the trio's store products approaches them. The Dämon's name is revealed to be Kohlemister (Kohle for short) and his intentions are revealed: Steal all of the products from Dank Meme City so no one can give each other presents and ruin Christmas. Kohle puts the trio in separate sub-realms where they are sentenced to relieve their greatest fears for all eternity. Lickerwick is forced to relieve his fear of loneliness before he arrived to Dank Meme City, Sparks with his inventions torturing him, and Blizzy with the Toy Zone customers overwhelming her. Lickerwick suddenly realizes that Kohle is a demon and yells that he wants to make a deal with him. Kohle arrives in front of Lickerwick and is interested. Lickerwick's deal is that the trio and Kohle will compete in a race across the entire Dämon realm. If the trio wins, the trio will have all of Dank Meme City's products rightfully returned to them. If Kohle wins, the trio will have to spend their lives in the Dämon realm for the rest of eternity. Kohle accepts and the event begins in the center of the Dämon realm. The trio and Kohle race throughout the Dämon realm but Kohle easily wins as he is faster compared to the three. He sentences the trio to their punishment but quickly realizes that he cannot proceed the action after Lickerwick informs him that Christmas in Dank Meme City is nonexistent. Kohle questions the point of his job if no one has any Christmas spirit. Lickerwick informs that Kohle can instead help bring Christmas back in order to make his existence meaningful again. Kohle agrees to do so but the other Dämons see him now as a traitor to the Dämon realm. Kohle helps the trio get back all of Dank Meme City's presents and escape the Dämon realm. They all exit out of the portal created earlier at Schroeder's house. Schroeder sees Kohle and is about to threaten him but Sparks stops him from doing so. Sparks explains to Schroeder that Kohle is a good demon who is willing to help them restore Christmas. Afterwards, Blizzy and Schroeder make peace with each other and become good friends. Kohle returns all of the presents to their respective stores and a few customers shop at the Toy Zone. Blizzy gives Lickerwick and Sparks their salaries and Lickerwick buys a bowtie and a Santa hat with it. Afterwards, Lickerwick looks at Kohle helping them out and smiles. Characters * Lickerwick * Sparks * Blizzy * Kohle * Schroeder Trivia * The comic title is a reference to the 1944 film, The Curse of the Cat People. Category:Comic book Category:Comic Category:Lickerwick Category:RealGameTime Category:Lickerwick Comics Category:2019 Category:January Category:Media focusing on Lickerwick Category:Media focusing on Sparks Category:Media focusing on Blizzy Category:Media focusing on Kohle